I Thee Wed
by Dedica
Summary: Although their marriage was determined by birth and by treaty, Yuuri can't wait to marry the love of his life. That is until a veiled threat causes a spiral of repercussions that threatens the fragile balance of peace. For YOI Royalty Week 2018.
1. Chapter 1

_**For YOI Royalty Week 2018.**_

 _ **Day 2: Star-Crossed.**_

* * *

"Yuuri, you look fantastic!" His mother cooed, trying but failing to hide her tears.

"Are you sure it isn't too much?" Yuuri twirled trying to see the back again in the full-length mirror.

"Stop moving, or I'll poke you." Viktor's seamstress really outdid herself. Her talent only being matched by her patience with the First Prince of Hasetsu. When Yuuri went to her on the verge of tears a week ago wanting to make even more alterations to his suit, she simply smiled and told him not to worry.

The original suit was white with royal blue accents; a perfect replica of Viktor's except for the colors reversed. They agreed simple was best until they returned from the Leroy wedding a few months prior.

King JJ's suit was a deep purple and completely decked out in sequence. Yuuri thought it was tacky, but Viktor fell in love with the way the suit caught the light and insisted his own suit be altered to sparkle as well. However, sequence and beading weren't enough. He wanted to outshine the Canadian King by having his suit embroidered with clear crystals that looked an awful lot like diamonds.

Yuuri hadn't meant to stumble on Viktor's fitting, but when he saw him in his blue bedazzled suit, he didn't want his own to look so simple anymore.

"It definitely sparkles." His father observed, "I think your betrothed will appreciate the alterations you made."

"Don't you think you should start calling him Viktor like the rest of us, Dad?" Mari teased, "In less than 24 hours he'll be your son-in-law."

Since presenting as an omega at birth, Yuuri had been betrothed to the alpha heir of the Russian empire, Viktor Nikiforov. Their union would end the feud that spanned generations between the two nations, finally bringing peace.

Each May, the two princes took turns spending the summer months at each other's kingdoms in an effort to get to know each other. What started out as a pleasant friendship grew into a passionate love that warmed the hearts of all those lucky enough to witness it. Finally, after twenty years of waiting, he was finally old enough to get married.

Yuuri couldn't wait to marry Viktor since it meant never having to part again. He hated autumn since it meant he would have to say goodbye to his beloved. After tomorrow, however, Yuuri would officially take his place by Viktor's side.

"Your Majesties, please forgive the intrusion, but Prince Yuuri is needed in the ballroom immediately." The beta guard burst into the room without knocking or bowing. Seeing the sheer panic in his eyes, however, trumped any thoughts of formality.

"Of course, just give me a moment to change." Yuuri began to shed his suit jacket handing it to the seamstress.

"There's no time. Please your highness, it's Prince Viktor." Yuuri felt his heart leap into his mouth as he nodded and followed the guard down the hall, half running to keep up.

When they entered the hallway to the ballroom, Yuuri could smell Viktor's pheromones radiating pure anger and the panic of the other servants inside. Yuuri hadn't bothered to check in with the preparations since Yuuko and Mila had assured him they had everything under control, now he wish he had.

Opening the door, Yuuri was overwhelmed by the need to yield to the angry alpha. "I'll handle this, Yuuri turned to the guard, "Get everyone out of here." The guard bowed, his relief evident as he made his way to the servants cowering in the back corner.

Trying to hold his breath, Yuuri made his way to his beloved while attempting to release calming pheromones. He was yelling at Mila, and even from where Yuuri was standing he could see the beta visibly shaking.

The reaction was instant, Viktor turned to face Yuuri, and his shoulders relaxed a fraction. "My love, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your fitting with Dian?"

"I was, but one of the guards called me. You're scaring everyone Viktor, please try and calm down." Yuuri approached the alpha and took his hand, gently rubbing his arm in a soothing gesture. Viktor leaned into the touch until all traces of his previous anger began to fade.

"I apologize Mila. I know this wasn't your fault." Viktor's voice was soft and remorseful making Yuuri smile. To know he could calm his mate so quickly made him swell with pride.

Viktor never angered easily. He was a benevolent Prince that was known to keep a level head, while his uncle, King Yakov was known for his temper. Yuuri had only seen Viktor anger on a few occasions, and all were in defense of his omega.

"Again, your highness I apologize, but I swear I made every argument possible." Mila bowed low, her trusty wedding folder clutched to her chest.

"What's going on?" Yuuri looked between the two waiting for one of them to clue him in. Mila straightened and scurried out of the room when Viktor dismissed her; the ballroom now vacant except for the two Princes.

Although Yuuri knew the ballroom wasn't fully decorated yet, he couldn't help but look around in awe at how beautiful everything was coming along. Since adolescence, Viktor and Yuuri had discussed their wedding day in great detail. When the time came to plan the wedding, their decisions were easy and the vision they always dream of was coming to life before their very eyes. That only added to Yuuri's confusion as to what could have made Viktor so angry.

"Viktor, talk to me. What made you so upset."

"I'm sorry Yuuri. I should have never let myself get to that point. I'm thankful for whoever brought you here." Viktor pulled out one of the chairs and slumped down hands clutching at his usually perfect hair.

"You're starting to worry me. Please tell me what's going on."

Viktor looked up the anger from before visible in his beautiful blue eyes. "It's my uncle, he's insistent we proceed with the consummation ceremony."

"What!?" Yuuri blurted, "But I thought we convinced him otherwise."

"As did I, but it seems the King changed his mind." Viktor sighed, "As king, he has every right to demand it of us against our wishes."

"But my parents agree with us that the tradition is barbaric and shouldn't be required."

"Why do you think I got so upset? When your parents find out they may call off the wedding."

Yuuri was about to insist Viktor was wrong but paused. "They wouldn't do that to me. Both my parents know how much I love you. They couldn't."

Viktor clucked his tongue, "You forget this marriage is not just about our love for each other. Your father hates my uncle and would love for an excuse to start another war between our kingdoms."

"You're wrong," Yuuri tried to sound confident, but he was worried Viktor was right. "My father wanted peace, that's why he offered his only son as insurance this alliance would be successful."

"Yuuri, you were just an infant when the treaty was signed, so you don't remember the negotiations. I was young myself, but I remember the servants talking about it for months. Many took bets believing tomorrow would never come to pass."

Of course, Yuuri knew this. Although his parents had been in Russia for the last few days in preparation for the wedding, Yuuri knew they were tense, waiting for the ball to drop. "Do you know why your uncle is insistent against our wishes?"

"He believes your parents will declare war once the ceremony is complete," Viktor said through gritted teeth. "The consummation ceremony would ensure they couldn't."

Yuuri flinched, "They wouldn't do that."

"Your father mentioned it last night after you and your mother retired for the evening. He had too much to drink, and I think he tried to pass it off as a joke but my uncle took him seriously."

"This is a disaster." Yuuri wanted to march down the hall and throttle his father, but it was too late.

"I'm so sorry my love if I thought talking to him would change his mind I would, but I'm worried he'll only get angrier and call the whole thing off." Viktor looked defeated. Yuuri wracked his brain trying to come up with an alternative.

The doors to the ballroom burst opened.

Phichit and Chris came running in, panting from the exertion. "We heard what happened," Phichit said through labored breaths. "We… gah, I need to catch my breath." Phichit pulled out a chair and slumped down.

Chris was winded too but looked less tired than his mate, "I told you not to run, darling. You haven't got your energy back yet."

"Oh hush," Phichit slapped the alpha playfully. "We have a plan, but we don't have much time to get everything ready if you both agree to it."

Yuuri looked to Viktor who just shrugged, "We'll do just about anything."

Phichit's answering smile couldn't be described as anything other than diabolical. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _I didn't think I'd have the time to write for the YOI Royalty Week collection, but with my own wedding approaching and my best friends this weekend I couldn't let the opportunity pass!_

 _Come say hi on Tumblr - dedicca. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 7: Happily Ever After.**

 **Just a little disclaimer, this chapter is nsfw.**

* * *

Yuuri was pacing the length of his dressing room again, unable to sit still. "This is never going to work."

"Of course, it is. It worked for Chris and me, it will work for you and Viktor." Phichit, the perfect picture of calm, was lounging on a couch eating a peach. "Now stop pacing before you start sweating in your wedding suit."

"You and Chris had a lot less riding on the success of your coupling than we do." Yuuri was panicking. He'd always assumed he'd have trouble sleeping the eve before his wedding due to his excitement.

All week Yuuri did his best to get in extra rest wherever possible as a precaution. He expected Viktor would sneak into his bedchambers, like he'd done almost every night since arriving in Russia, to steal a few kisses and to enjoy a few precious moments alone.

Instead, Yuuri spent the night with Viktor, his parents, and King Yakov as they argued.

His parents were appalled that King Yakov was insistent on renegotiations this late into the treaty. It took all night and most of the morning, but in the end, they were all able to come to a mutual agreement. Yuuri and Viktor would partake in the consummation ceremony only if a few conditions were met.

Only those necessary to attend would be permitted to act as witnesses. The two kingdoms agreed that the purpose of the ceremony was to confirm the marriage's legitimacy, not for the cultural implications. That still allowed for a considerable crowd of people, so Yuuri's parents suggested a modesty curtain to grant the couple some privacy during the ceremony.

"Trust me. Everything's going to be fine so long both make it look convincing." Phichit stood and blocked Yuuri from continuing his attempt to pace a hole into the floor.

"If anyone finds out…"

When Phichit explained his plan the day before, Yuuri wasn't convinced it was possible. Phichit and Chris had been forced into a consummation ceremony for their wedding a few months prior for an entirely different reason.

Both men were from noble families that insisted upon the ceremony for tradition. They believed the wives tale that the consummation ceremony brought luck and fertility to the couple, and neither family yielded despite the couple's refusal.

It was one of Phichit's friends that suggested they fake the ceremony. Apparently, Guang-Hong's older sister faked her consummation ceremony when she was forced to partake. Her alpha partner was a big fan of the gladiator games and thought that if the warriors could fake a fight for spectators, they could fake their coupling.

"No one's going to find out." Phichit tossed the pit in the garbage, licking the peach juice from his fingers. "Plus, once everyone leaves there will be nothing stopping you from actually being together. Aren't you looking forward to finally mating with Viktor?"

"I was until I found out we were going to have an audience." Yuuri wanted his first time with Viktor to be special. He knew he'd be nervous since the idea nerved him and excited him in equal parts, but they'd get through it together. When they were both ready they'd be in for a night they'd both remember. Yuuri had thought about this night a thousand times, and it did not include prying eyes.

A knock at the door made both men jump. "Your Highness, its time." Yuuko looked beautiful in her blue silk dress. Aside from all the drama over the last day, Yuuko and Mila had indeed planned a beautiful wedding both kingdoms could be proud of.

"How's Viktor?" Yuuri blurted the words uncaring in that moment for formalities.

"Anxious to marry you, my Prince. He's asked Mila twice already if we could start the ceremony early." Yuuko's warm smile was infectious, and Yuuri felt his own lips turn up at the corners.

"What about the instructions I gave you this morning?" Phichit asked cryptically.

Yuuko shifted uncomfortably, "Yes my Lord."

"What instructions?" Yuuri looked to Yuuko for an answer, but Phichit began pushing him towards the door.

"You'll see later. Right now, go meet your man at the altar!"

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri followed Yuuko and Phichit to the gardens. They had over five hundred guests consisting of royalty and nobles from all over the world. The only thing separating Yuuri from them now was a curtain, Yuuko, and Phichit who were making last minute adjustments to his hair.

"You look wonderful my Prince, Phichit and I will leave you now. Once the music starts, the curtain will open, and you'll make your entrance. Any last minute questions?"

Yuuri tried to open his mouth to answer but could only manage to shake his head. Both Phichit and Yuuko gave him a hug of encouragement before the left. Once left alone, Yuuri realized this was the first moment he'd genuinely been left alone with his thoughts since everything happened.

He tried to focus on his breathing as he heard Mila's voice welcoming everyone and informing them the ceremony was about to begin. Yuuri's hands were clammy, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Nerves and excitement blended into some new emotion that only Viktor seemed to be able to pull from him. As the music started and the curtain pulled away, the first thing Yuuri saw was Viktor, all regal and oozing confidence that Yuuri found himself basking in. Yuuri hated making public appearances, but Viktor always made them bearable.

Today was no different. Pulling strength from the look of pure love and affection directed at him from his mate, Yuuri took a step forward the moment Viktor did. Together they walked the length of the aisle until they met in the middle, they bowed as practiced and Viktor took his hand. They were supposed to turn to face their guests and walk down the rest of the length of the T shaped aisle, but Viktor brought his hand to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. "You look beautiful, my love."

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat, "As do you."

Someone cleared their throat, and both princes turned to the side to see Yuuko motioning for them to continue. Stealing one final glance at each other the princes turned to face the guests. As they made their way down the aisle hand and hand, their guests bowed and whispered well wishes and congratulations.

The front rows were filled with other royals and distinguished guests. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see Chris with an arm around Phichit who was giving him a small wave of encouragement. At the very ended waited Yuuri's parents and King Yakov.

Once they finally stopped in front of their kingdoms monarchs, both princes knelt with their heads bowed. A ceremonial crown of white and blue roses were placed on both of their heads, representing love and prosperous marriage. Although royalty didn't usually use this tradition, both Princes adored the symbolism behind it and insisted on it being incorporated in their wedding ceremony.

As the monarchs stepped aside and the High Priestess officiating the ceremony took over everyone took their seats. Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hand as the Priestess began the service. Customary wedding readings from their native kingdoms were read as well as the traditional passages used for royal weddings in the ancient language of the gods.

By the time it came to their vows, both Princes eyes were shining with unshed tears. Viktor recited the ancient words first, saying each word with such tenderness Yuuri couldn't help the tears from falling. When it was his turn, the words came out a little shaky but with just as much affection.

The rings they chose were simple gold bands as neither of them wanted anything too flashy. When Viktor put placed the band on his finger, the metal gleamed in the sun and Yuuri had to be reminded to tear his gaze away from his band to slide on Viktor's. As the Priestess uttered the finishing verse, Viktor was bobbing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. Before she could finish the last sentence, Viktor pulled Yuuri in for the most passionate kiss either of them had shared thus far.

The crowd roared in applause, and the kiss dragged on. Only seconds must have passed, but it felt like an eternity. Yuuri melted into the kiss as relief warmed through his body. The stress of the day before and their night to come washed away, replaced with nothing but pure love and joy. Eventually, the Priestess cleared her throat, and the two parted grinning like fools.

The Prince's barely had a moment alone before they were bombarded by guests congratulating them. Some of the older couples provided words of wisdom to ensure a healthy marriage while others asked questions such as when they planned to start a family, and where they would spend their summers.

By the time dinner rolled around, Yuuri was exhausted but the night was still young. They still had a speech to make and a first dance to perform before they could be whisked away for the consummation ceremony. Yuuri was dreading it all.

"What's wrong, _husband_?"

Yuuri couldn't help but grin up at his beloved. "I love hearing you call me that."

"And I love you, but tell me what's wrong," Viktor whispered so that only Yuuri could hear. They were seated in the middle of the head table with their families beside them. It wasn't precisely a tense atmosphere, but there was still lingering stress on either side.

"I feel like the walking dead. Aren't you tired?"

Viktor laughed, "Exhausted, it's my love for you that's keeping me going."

Yuuri couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Since when are you this mushy. Not even your letters to me were ever this sappy."

"I know you love it," Viktor teased, and Yuuri had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Your Highnesses, sorry to interrupt, but it's time for the address." Mila popped up from behind them and handed them their speeches.

Yuuri groaned wanting nothing more than to drop his head on the table and rest. As if Viktor could read his mind he grabbed Yuuri's hand a squeezed "Come on my love. Just a few more hours than you can rest, I promise."

The rest of the night drowned on, and Yuuri tried his best to enjoy it all before it was done. He had dreamed about his wedding day for years, and now that his dream wedding was a reality he was determined to make the most of it, tiredness be damned.

Yuuri got a second wind somewhere in between dancing with his sister and his fourth glass of champagne. Yuuko had warned him from drinking too much, but the alcohol was keeping him on the dancefloor, and his mind distracted from what was still to come. He was having fun dancing with Phichit when Yuuko came by to warn him that his night was coming to an end. The party would go on well into the morning, but Yuuri and Viktor wouldn't be expected back.

Suddenly the alcohol wasn't doing its job anymore and the panic from earlier that morning returned with a vengeance. Noticing the change, Phichit whisked Yuuri away to sit and to drink a glass of water. "I didn't want to tell you before, but I made some arrangements for you to make tonight go smoothly if you wish it."

"What sort of arrangements?"

Phichit looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I had planned to give this to you as a gift for your honeymoon, but I had Yuuko prepare it for tonight just in case." Yuuri didn't like where this was going, but he listened to his friend anyways. "There are herbs that when mixed together can trigger certain responses from omegas like us. When I was you a few months ago, I was a nervous wreck that I couldn't relax without help."

Yuuri, of course, knew what Phichit was referring too, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to thank his friend or slap him. "Phichit you know pagan remedies are forbidden!"

"Shhh, not so loud!" Phichit gripped Yuuri's arm and pushed him closer. "Trust me. It will work if you need it. There are a few bottles each with its own use, but the one you'll want tonight is called hemp oil. Just place a drop under your tongue and no more."

Yuuri wanted to question Phichit further, but they were interrupted by Mila who approached them with a stoic look. Before she could utter a word, Yuuri stood ready to follow her. It was customary that a representative from either family would get other prepared before the consummation ceremony.

Phichit pulled him in for a tight hug and whispered, "The bottle will be among your things on your dresser if you need it." When they pulled apart, Yuuri nodded and followed Mila out of the room. Yuuri quickly scanned the room for Viktor, but he couldn't find him among the guests that were making use of the dancefloor.

They had agreed a formal precession wasn't necessary although it was commonly standard. Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallway making the silence between them all the more awkward. Yuuri thought Mila was sweet, but he felt a lot more comfortable with Yuuko.

"I want to apologize again your highness for not being able to convince the King to reconsider." Mila didn't turn to face Yuuri, but as he followed her, he could see the tension in her shoulders.

"Neither of us blame you Mila. Viktor's anger yesterday wasn't directed at you." Yuuri hoped to sound convincing but if Mila turned she'd see his hands were shaking. Phichit's suggestion for a little help was slowly starting to look more appealing as his nerves got the better of him.

"His Highness has been a wreck since yesterday. He's done well to hide it, but after I warned him that Yuuko would be coming for him soon, he almost lost it. The Prince truly loathes the idea of anyone being there to witness your coupling and to be honest I don't blame him." None but Chris and Phichit knew of their plans for tonight. Yuuri chose to keep his mouth shut although he wanted to try and ease Mila's worries. "I know your parents do not intend to stay past the formal ceremony and I was able to convince my King not long ago that only one representative from each kingdom should have to stay behind to act as witnesses."

"What!" Yuuri stopped walking, and Mila turned to face him. "Does that mean only you and Yuuko will be present for um that part?"

Mila nodded, and Yuuri flooded with relief. "That's not so bad then! How did you convince him?"

A small smile spread across the young betas face, "I reminded him that the Prince could hold quite the grudge and it would be best to appease him in some way if there were to be any peace living with him in the coming years."

"And Viktor knows this?" Mila nodded again and turned to continue walking towards the family quarters. "I told him before he left with Yuuko."

Yuuri was so relieved that his nerves began to subside leaving just a small trace of anticipation behind. The ceremony would still be awkward since everyone present knew exactly what would happen after they went but now it was more than tolerable.

The preparation for the ceremony wasn't much different that Yuuri's usual bedtime routine. His attendants had a hot bath drawn with oils and candles lit casting the room in a romantic glow. Usually, Yuuri liked to wait until the water almost entirely cooled, but tonight his attendants rushed him along.

After they finished getting Yuuri ready, his attendants left leaving him and Mila alone. "Don't be nervous your highness," The beta's voice was soft and soothing as she combed his hair back. "I'm sure Prince Viktor will be kind and gentle with you. He loves you very much."

Yuuri met her eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Honestly, he didn't feel all that nervous anymore. Instead, he was starting to get excited. "I know."

"If I may speak freely your highness," Mila put the comb down and put a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri turned to face her and nodded. "It has been an absolute pleasure to serve you and Prince Viktor throughout this wedding process. Yuuko has been a great help, and together we look forward to working with you both in the years ahead." Yuuri was about to express his gratitude, but Mila continued, "Since you will both become our Kings one day and our jobs are to serve you and Prince Viktor, both Yuuko and I wish to give you the gift of privacy tonight."

Yuuri blinked a few times before laughter took over. Mila looked worried which only made Yuuri laugh harder. "It's refreshing to know we have so many people willing to help us through this. I truly appreciate it Mila, thank you."

* * *

Yuuri followed Mila into the room that would become his and Viktor's shared bedchambers. They had private dwellings attached for each of them, but neither of them had a desire to make use of them. When Mila opened the door, it was apparent they were the last to arrive. Viktor was on the other side of the room with Yuuko, his uncle, and a multitude of advisors who Yuuri still didn't know all their names.

His mother approached him and kissed him on the cheek, "Are you, ready darling?" Her face was taught with worry lines wrinkling her brow. Yuuri gave her the most reassuring smile he could before he hugged her. "I'll be fine Mama, please don't worry about me." When they pulled apart, Yuuri met the faces of his father and sister and nodded. They all seemed to relax a fraction to Yuuri's relief. When his mother stepped aside to join their smaller gathering of advisors the High Priestess that performed their wedding ceremony called the room to order.

Mila was by his side again as she escorted him to the small alter that was set up in front of their bed. Even in his night dress, Viktor looked immaculate. Yuuri flashed him a quick smile and had to hold back a giggle at his husbands answering wink.

The Priestess ran through the formal ceremony with ease discussing the sanctity of marriage and how the bedchamber would play a pivotal role in their union. It was incredibly difficult to keep a straight face, but both Yuuri and Viktor managed. When it came time to make their way into their bed, Yuuri did a quick scan of the room. To his delight, everyone looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Yuuri was extremely grateful they would be leaving soon.

Both Kings stepped forward grabbing the sheets that were folded at the end of the bed. The Priestess said a few more words before the Kings draped the bed sheet over them. The entire room bowed, and one by one the room emptied except for Mila and Yuuko. When they were sure, everyone had left Mila let out a deep breath. "Boy, was that ever uncomfortable. Who created this stupid ceremony." Everyone laughed making the atmosphere significantly less tense.

"So," Viktor looked between Yuuko and Mila. "How do you want to pass the time?"

"We don't have to stay very long your highness," Yuuko offered. "We will leave you both shortly."

Viktor looked appalled, "Aren't you supposed to stay until the end? I don't want people thinking I underperformed on my wedding night."

"Viktor!" Yuuri shoved him, and both men giggled.

"In all seriousness though, we are grateful to you both. For everything." Viktor inclined his head, and both betas bowed in response.

"It's been our pleasure," Yuuko offered. "If you insist we stay a bit why don't we go over your plans for the honeymoon?"

"Does that mean I get to know where we're going!" Viktor had arranged the month-long trip with Mila insisting on keeping the destination a surprise.

"Nope, you'll have to wait till we arrive in a few days' time." Viktor gave a mischievous grin only making Yuuri's curiosity grow.

"Why in a few days? I thought we were leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Your husband insisted we delay the trip by a day to give you both some time to rest before making the journey." Mila explained, "There are other things we can discuss that won't give away the locations."

"So, there's more than one place?" Yuuri tried to think of anything that would hint at where they were going.

"Don't bother trying. You'll never figure it out." Yuuri pouted until Viktor leaned in for a kiss. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

They spent the rest of the time chatting about the wedding and what went on behind the scenes. Yuuri felt his eyes getting heavy and tried to listen but sitting in the comfy bed next to Viktor was extremely comfortable.

"Has enough time passed your highness? I believe your mate is falling asleep on us." Yuuko teased as Yuuri tried to stifle a yawn.

"I am not." Yuuri sat up a little straighter making everyone laugh.

"Yes, you may go. Thanks again for doing this for us." Both betas bowed and left the room. When the door closed, Viktor let out a deep breath and sagged into the pillows. "Finally, we're done."

Yuuri giggled and cuddled into his husband's side. "We could have been alone a while ago, but you insisted they stay." Viktor wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

Yuuri felt his heart speed up as he looked up into Viktor's eyes. "So, what now?"

"Honestly?" Viktor whispered," I'm so tired I think I'd fall asleep on you if we tried anything."

"How romantic." Yuuri teased and snuggled closer to Viktor hooking one leg over his.

"I delayed our trip, so we could sleep in tomorrow and spend the day in bed."

"Is that a promise?"

"Absolutely."

Yuuri closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax into Viktor's embrace. It didn't take long for sleep to claim them both now that the long day was finally over.

* * *

Yuuri woke to Viktor's lips on his. Not bothering to open his eye Yuuri wrapped his arms around his husband neck and pulled him closer, so their bodies were flush. Yuuri felt Viktor's grin before he pulled away, "Good morning my love."

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes to see Viktor's smiling face in the morning light. The sun made his silver hair shine, and he looked like an angel. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?" Viktor readjusted, so he was laying next Yuuri the tips of his fingers caressed the length of his back.

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes, I was having the most amazing dream before I woke up." Viktor bean to leave a trail of kisses from the corner of his mouth down to his neck towards his scent gland. Yuuri's breathing picked up as he reached out and grabbed Viktor's thigh.

"Want to tell me about it?" Yuuri's head began to fog with arousal as he breathed in their combined scents.

"I'd rather show you." Viktor brought his lips back to Yuuri's and this time the kiss was hungry and all-consuming. Over the years they'd shared hundreds of kisses, always in secret and never this passionate. Viktor was still the first to pull away never deepening the kiss despite Yuuri's protests for more. For once, Viktor wasn't holding back, and Yuuri melted into him completely.

Viktor was hovering over, so there was still a gap between their bodies. They took their time, experimentally dragging their hands along still clothed skin never breaking their kiss except to find a more comfortable angle. Yuuri felt like his body was on fire, every touch electrifying. When Viktor bushed his hand along the side of his hip, Yuuri lost it, flipping them over, so he was straddling his hips.

Viktor's length was hard beneath him, and he moaned as Yuuri rolled his hips. "I love kissing you Vitya, but I want more." To emphasize his point, Yuuri moved his hips again, and Viktor went rigid beneath him.

Worried he did something wrong, Yuuri attempted to sit up only to be dragged down into another searing kiss by the collar of his nightgown. Viktor made quick work of the strings holding the gown together practically ripping the material to get it off. When Yuuri registered what was happening he quickly helped by shrugging out of the gown and worked on getting off Viktor's. After a few fumbled movements they were left entirely bare to one another, drinking each other in.

"You're beautiful my love." Viktor looked up at him with awe and desire making him shiver. "Are you cold?" Viktor's voice was laced with concern as his hands reached out for the covers they pushed aside.

"No," Yuuri grabbed Viktor's hands and placed them on his hips. "Make me yours."

Viktor's eyes got incredibly dark as he flipped them over and brought his lips back to Yuuri's throat where their bond mark would go. As his teeth grazed his neck, Yuuri whimpered and shifted, so his neck was completed exposed to the alpha. "I want nothing more than to make you mine," Viktor's breath tickled his sink, "but first I want to pleasure you and spoil you till you're begging me to."

"A prince never begs." Yuuri teased, his own voice thick with desire.

Viktor crocked his head in question, "Are you sure?" Yuuri nodded making Viktor grin and his eyes sparkle. "I guess we'll just see about that."

Before Yuuri could come up with a smart reply Viktor lips were back on his, more desperate than before. Yuuri gasped allowing Viktor's tongue entrance. They explored each other's mouths moaning at the sensation until Viktor's hands grabbed for Yuuri's knees as he pulled them apart. Yuuri opened up to him willingly, fire pooling in his gut.

Viktor ran his hands along Yuuri's thighs and hips never reaching for what Yuuri desired most. Instead of pleading with his husband as he knew the other wanted Yuuri reached for his cock and squeezed. Viktor sucked in a breath as Yuuri began to stroke his hard length. After a beat Viktor slid a finger down Yuuri's body, circling his hole that was wet with slick. When Viktor gently pressed in Yuuri let out a moan and angled his hips to allow him in deeper.

Viktor took his time working him open which Yuuri would have appreciated if his body wasn't burning and begging for release. By the time Viktor pressed in a fourth finger Yuuri's jaw was clenched so tight it hurt. Unable to hold back any longer, Yuuri begging for Viktor to fill him with his cock. With a chuckle, the alpha pulled out entirely to pump his cock with his slick covered fingers. Instead of gloating about getting what he wanted Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead and looked lovingly at him. He felt the head of Yuuri's cock press against his hole and Yuuri gripped Viktor's shoulders to ready himself.

When Viktor finally pushed all the way in Yuuri relaxed and let out the breath he was holding. Viktor stilled, and for a moment Yuuri simply enjoyed the feeling of being filled. The stretch felt, and Yuuri felt like they were made to fit together this way. Viktor's arms began to tremble, and it was then that Yuuri realized that Viktor was still holding back for his sake. With a quick kiss and a thrust of his hips, Yuuri commanded Viktor to move, and he did.

Viktor slid almost all the way out before slamming his hip back in one quick motion. Any trace of hesitation was gone as Viktor picked up the pace, sending wave after wave of pleasure through them both. All Yuuri could do was grip Viktor's shoulders harder and encourage his mate with his moans.

Yuuri could feel the pleasure building as he gripped Viktor tighter. As if sensing this, Viktor began to leave opened mouth kisses along his collarbone and up to his scent gland. Viktor pressed one last kiss to Yuuri's neck before pulling back completely. Viktor gazed down at him with such admiration it brought tears to Yuuri's eyes.

"I love you," Viktor murmured, as he leaned in and sunk his teeth into Yuuri's neck. Yuuri screamed the tension that had been building in his gut finally releasing as he came undone in Viktor's arms. Incoherent babbles of Viktor's name, and Yuuri's own declarations of love left his lips causing the alpha above him to quicken until he joined Yuuri over the edge. Viktor's cum was hot inside him causing him to shudder and bite back another moan of pleasure.

Sweat covered both their brows as Viktor leaned down and kissed him. They stayed connected together for a while, listening to their breathing slowing return to a reasonable pace. When Viktor pulled out and rested beside him, Yuuri cuddled into him even though his body was hot and desperate to cool off.

They lay there silent for several long minutes, tangled together and enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. Their sent blanketed the room making Yuuri hum in contentment. "I can't believe I get to wake up like this every morning."

"Every morning?" Viktor laughed, "We'd never make it to breakfast."

Yuuri clucked his tongue, "I meant waking up to you. Just to hold you would be enough."

Viktor gripped Yuuri tighter and placed a kiss on his head. "Yes, my love, always."

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _This was going to be a cute little chapter and somehow it became a lot longer than it was supposed to!_

 _If you liked this, check out my other YOI fic, Your Muse._


End file.
